


In Too Deep

by obscurelyTainted, tf2spoopy4you



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Chains, Collaboration, I'll add more relationships as they come up, Just not in the first few chapters, M/M, Masturbation, There will be fluff I swear, actually, ropes, teh hot secs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurelyTainted/pseuds/obscurelyTainted, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tf2spoopy4you/pseuds/tf2spoopy4you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which four mercenaries find that they all have too much unresolved sexual tension and decide to solve that problem. Shenanigans ensue when everybody gets caught up in everyone else's sex life. [Basically, this is going to be a huge multi-chaptered story wherein Sniper, Spy, Scout, and Medic (Darn. He really needs an S in his name) screw each other. A lot. There's a tiny bit of plot, I suppose...? In any case, we'll be updating this with chapters as soon as we write them. Enjoy!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time SniperSpy

**Author's Note:**

> Or, as tf2spoopy4you wanted to title it, "Teh hots s ecsy time feat. jarman and some french asshole."  
> ~oT
> 
> And we should've kept that title.  
> -T2S4U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic and Scout, casual shipping buddies extraordinaire, use the ancient technique of locking Sniper and Spy in a room together to work out their frustrations. Shenanigans ensue. Spy learns that Sniper has a length of rope on him at all times- technically for climbing, but Spy puts it to better use. He also learns that that's been a fantasy of Sniper's for a while. They end up striking up a deal of sorts (read: fuckbuddies), along with a plan to make their captors more than just jealous.

 

  
Saturday evening.

 

Known universally as the most satisfying time of the week, this dusk was the perfect moment between a day of doing nothing and the promise of another. For most of the RED team, it was a prime moment to catch up on their favorite shows, gorge themselves on their comfort foods, and generally do nothing productive whatsoever- a perfect night. For some, however, the only proper use of their time was fighting- and not in the TF Industries way. 

Shouts echoed down the hall from the common room, warning all who came near that entering was at their own risk. Aside from one poor fool just trying to finish his work, two men sat on either side of a beaten pinewood table, nose to nose and engaged in a heated debate. 

"Well, have you considered the thought that maybe you're just a bloody _idiot_?!" Sniper was red-faced as he spat in Spy's balaclava-clad one.

The shorter man curled his lip and folded his hands on the table separating them. "Such an impudent and _blatantly incorrect_  thought would never once cross my mind."

Sniper threw his hands in the air. "Well there's the fucking problem then! You're just too proud, too cocky, too _high-and-mighty_  to realize your own damn faults!"

"Perhaps I have none."

"Oh WELL then! That sure changes matters up a bit, doesn't it?" 

"I think not. This is, after all, fairly common knowledge."

Sniper spluttered, "What the- argh, you're just so bloody _self-centered_ -" and proceeded to launch into a lengthy tirade focused on his exact thoughts toward Spy's overblown ego, stinking balaclava, and stupid accent. And he did _not_  want to be challenged to a fencing duel, thank you very much.

"What are those two dumbasses arguing about now?" Scout swaggered into the common room, addressing the only other non-arguing person in the vicinity.

"Nothing, as usual," Medic muttered irritably, glancing briefly at Scout over the large stack of papers he was sorting. "I believe that the _Französisch Mann_  made a comment on the bushman's unruly appearance, that's all. Of course, this started World War Three. Haha."

"Yeah, a course..." Scout muttered, glancing at Sniper, who seemed to be physically restraining himself from strangling the overly smug Spy. "Ya know, Doc..." He began thoughtfully.

Medic nodded distractedly. "Ja?"

"Those two have been gettin' awfully fresh with each other for a while now, huh?"

The doctor looked up warily, wincing as Spy brought out Sniper's accent with a well-placed kick (TH' BLOODY 'ELL WOS THAT FOR?!) but with a small glint in his eyes. "Yes, what of it?"

"Well, I ain't makin' assumptions or nothin' but... It just seems weird, don't it, that they know they're gonna argue every time they see each other, but after all of our missions- and I mean _all_ of 'em, cuz I'm here too- they both come to the rec room and sit at the _same table_  each time? An' even durin' free time, ya can always find 'em fightin' in here. That just don't fit right."

Medic drummed his fingers on the tabletop. "You make a good point, _mein Freund_. Perhaps some... Reconnaissance work is in order."

 

\---

 

"What was it you wanted again?" Spy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your expert opinion on a new research project I'm working on," Medic smiled a bit, beckoning Spy down a hallway. "I'm sure you'll find it... Very interesting."

"Well, it had better not be a waste of my time," Spy murmured, playing idly with his butterfly knife as he walked behind the doctor.

They walked into Medic's operation theater, then over to a side door, which Medic opened.

"An empty closet? Is this some kind of jo-" Spy started to ask, but Medic suddenly grabbed ahold of his (FORMERLY PRISTINE) collar and shoved him hard into the closet. He quickly slammed the door shut and locked it.

"MEDIC!" Spy let out an outraged and undignified screech from the other side of the door, but his assailant was already walking away, clapping his hands together and smirking. Now for Sniper...

 

\---

 

"Naw, I freakin' swear, he told me he found some kinda disease in your, uh, left... uh, kidney! Yeah, in some X-Ray or whatever. It's... really dangerous, so he needs to fix it, an' he told me to get you, 'cause it's some real serious shit! And obviously he wanted me to tell you, 'cause I'm all hells of fast, right, so I could get to you before it spreads and you get real sick and maybe die and-" Scout was stopped mid-rant by Sniper unceremoniously shoving him off to the side of the hallway.

"All right, mate, I hear ya, I'll go. Just... Just shut yer face for once, would ya?" He shook his head, muttering something about a motormouth, and slunk down the hallway.

Scout was content to watch him go until he remembered what his task had actually been. "Oh wait, naw, I gotta go with ya!" He called.

Sniper groaned and kept waking. "No you don't..."

"Yeah I do! I mean, what if you walk in there and he thinks you just kinda wandered in there all by yourself? He'd think I forgot to tell you! And then what would I do? Like, he'd probably torture me, or maybe put needles in my shoes, or, or-"

"Bloody hell, kid, I'll tell him you told me. Now piss off!"

Scout followed close behind Sniper as they yelled at each other. "Hey! I ain't a kid, haven't you seen me drinkin' beer? Does a frickin' kid do that? No! An' my Ma didn't raise me to be breakin' any laws, ya know! 'Idle hands are the Devil's playground,' she always said."

"That... That doesn't even have anything to do with what you're trying to say!" Sniper growled.

"So? She still said it, didn't she? My Ma is a smart lady, too, she knows what she's talking about. Like this one time, I was really little, and she..." Scout kept rambling all the way to Medic's lab, and Sniper brightened at the thought that it might be his salvation.

When he opened the door, though, he was disappointed to see that Medic was nowhere to be found. "Oh fuck damn it," he muttered. "Did he say he'd be out?"

"Uh, no, um, maybe he's in here somewhere? I mean, there are a few other doors in here..." Scout trailed off, pretending that he hadn't a clue about the circumstances they found themselves in. Suddenly a shout came from behind a door on the other side of the room. "Yo, maybe that's him! Is he stuck in there?" Scout pointed at the door, and Sniper, in his haste to be rid of the chatty Bostonian, rushed towards it. Scout was right on his heels.

As soon as Sniper had fumbled with the deadbolt (the key had been strategically placed on an adjacent counter) and opened the door, Scout pushed him with all of his strength into the closet, successfully sending the key skittering out of the marksman's hand onto the floor. Scout deftly picked it up and locked the door in one fluid motion, before either of the captives had a chance to attempt an escape (or, in Sniper's case, register what had just happened).

"Haha, yeah!" Scout congratulated himself on a job well done as he basked in the sound of two very irritated mercenaries locked in a very small, very dim, and very conscientiously stocked closet.

 

\---

 

"Oh hell no," Spy growled, his lip curling in disgust as he realized who had been locked in with him. 

"Fuckin' hell," Sniper muttered back, cursing Scout in the back of his mind. _Holy shit_ , he seethed inwardly, _bloody bastard set me up!_

"I can't believe Medic would trick me into something like this," Spy snarled. 

"Wait, Medic brought you in here?" Sniper asked, genuinely shocked. He had always thought that the German doctor was the kind of person who kept to himself, a kindred spirit. Evidently, he was sorely mistaken. 

"Yes, but his trick wasn't terribly clever. I really should have seen through it. Why, was he not the one to- escort you here?"

"Nah, it was Scout. Fucking rooter..." Sniper growled. 

"Well, I guess we're stuck in here," Spy muttered, leaning against the short cabinet next to him and studying it intently in an attempt to make the situation slightly less awkward. He had only given it a quick glance prior to Sniper's arrival, as there hadn't been a reason to examine it beforehand. When he gave it a closer inspection, though, he shrieked and leapt back, only to hit the door.

Sniper raised an eyebrow, then realized that there were a few bottles of lube and several packets of condoms on top of the cabinet.

Holy shit.

Spy stood up straight, awkwardly brushing off his suit.

"I guess they planned this out," Sniper murmured darkly, and suddenly the entire setup made perfect sense. Well, almost. Why him? And for that matter, why Spy? Unless they somehow knew...?

Spy gingerly reached toward the cabinet, then pushed, sending the lube and condoms flying towards the back of the closet.

"Why'd ya do that, mate?" Sniper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're not going to be using them, are we?" Spy asked haughtily, looking over at the Sniper with an appraising look, as if daring him to disagree. 

"Oh- no, I guess not, I just don't see the point," Sniper replied, shrugging, then leaned against the wall and stretched his legs out.

There was an awkward silence as they sat and listened for anything happening outside the closet, but a full five minutes passed and there was still nothing.

Sniper sighed and shifted his legs, accidentally brushing against one of Spy's. The spook reacted immediately. 

"Don't touch me," Spy snarled, yanking his leg away the best he could.

"It's a small closet, what do ya want from me, mate? 'S not like I can avoid ya."

"Well, you can at least try!"

"Try? I been tryin'! Why don't ya keep YOUR damn legs out of my side of the closet, then!"

"You were the one that touched me-!"

Their argument escalated quickly into a full-on shouting match, and they both stood up so as to intimidate the other. Spy, annoyed at his slightly smaller stature, tried to prove a point and shoved Sniper towards the wall perpendicular to them, while yelling about how "disgusting" the marksman was. Said marksman stumbled and fell against the wall, letting out a little grunt.

Spy looked down at Sniper, about to gloat, when he happened to notice his pants.

"Oh- mon DIEU- I cannot BELIEVE you! And at a time like THIS-" he shrieked, jumping backwards.

Sniper glanced downwards and numbly realized what had gotten Spy so terribly flustered. "Well, will ya look at that," he mumbled. He had gotten half-hard from just a little rough handling. Amazing.

"You are DISGUSTING, this is outrageous, that you would- would respond in such a manner to our debate, you are so VULGAR-" Spy started ranting, pressing himself to the wall, but his eyes continued to be focused solely on the lump in Sniper's pants. Admiring the size. Wait, fuck, NO, that was absolutely not what he was doing, he had to save face- if anybody on the team knew the truth, he'd be a laughingstock for years. He would never be able to live it down. 

"Wait a second, mate, you're the one makin' a big deal outta this! It's really not that odd-" and Sniper started on a long rant about how _not_  fucked up the situation was, how it was perfectly normal, how it happened sometimes, and "-so what if I _like_  being roughly handled, it's fine-" oops. 

"Just- shut up, just stop talking, you imbecile-" Spy growled, electing to ignore the last part (he must have meant something else), and once again, they became entrenched in another shouting match, with Sniper insisting that biology was biology, you couldn't do a bloody thing about it, and to "just stop talking about it!" and Spy bemoaning his fate as a horrid deviant's roommate. 

 

Closetmate. 

 

Whatever. 

 

Sniper stood again, and Spy shoved him back against the wall, palm pressed to the marksman's chest in order to "keep you at a respectable distance for the circumstances." Sniper bristled and batted Spy's hand away, prompting him to grab Sniper's hands and press them to the wall, all personal boundaries forgotten in light of the new goal of keeping Sniper against _his_  wall, where he belonged. As Spy had Sniper pressed up against it, he dimly realized what a compromising position they had found themselves in, and dangerous thoughts flashed through his mind accordingly. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, or Sniper's hard-on, or the fact that nobody would know about any of it, but something deep within Spy said _fuck it, what have you got to lose_ , and he found himself leaning forward and pressing his lips to Sniper's. 

Sniper froze up, all witty jibes evaporating in his mind as he registered what was happening. Spy was kissing him. Spy, the one to whom he could always vent his anger, who he was so sure hated him for it, who surely had no idea what effect their arguments had on Sniper. Unless, judging by the new situation they were in, he did. 

 

Well, damn. 

 

For an agonizing five or so seconds, Spy thought that perhaps he had read the signs incorrectly, and maybe he wasn't as good at judging people as he had previously thought.

Then Sniper kissed him back. He responded aggressively, using his teeth and tongue far too often for the Spy's pleasure. The Frenchman growled and bit down hard on Sniper's lip, hands pressing Sniper harder against the wall. 

Sniper didn't even struggle, and practically melted with a quiet moan as he eagerly submitted to Spy's touches. Spy threw a mental party as he held Sniper's hands with one hand, the other eagerly making its way down Sniper's body, only to be caught by-

"Rope?" Spy asked, looking down, and sure enough, hooked to his belt but underneath the vest, was a coil of rope. "You kinky bastard."

"N-no, you don't understand, it's for- for climbing-"

"Then why would you carry it around if we're not on a mission? You don't need it, oui?" Spy asked rhetorically, a smirk growing on his face.

Sniper was red-faced and stuttering at this point. Yeah, he needed it for climbing, he hadn't been lying about that, but... He had always hoped, somewhat foolishly, that some nameless, charismatic individual might come along out of the blue and use it for... less than textbook purposes. The past few months, the faceless person had been Spy. Not that he had to know this, of course- it wasn't information Sniper generally presented to the public. Still, a small part of him still hoped... "L-look mate, I d-don't- well-"

"Well what? There's no reason for you to have it now, unless..." Spy paused, leaned close to Sniper's ear and whispered huskily. "You want to tie someone up." 

Sniper spluttered embarrassedly, face burning when he couldn't think of a retort. Spy looked immensely smug as he leaned back and sized Sniper up. "By the looks of it, though, I'd wager that you..." Spy leaned close again. "Are not..." He pressed a quick kiss to Sniper's neck. "The one..." He tugged at the rope teasingly. "Who wants to do the tying." 

Sniper swallowed, nodding almost imperceptibly in the dim lighting. He didn't dare say anything for fear of blackmail- or worse, teasing. 

"I see," Spy said, his smug grin still on his face as he quickly unhooked the rope, hands purposely brushing against Sniper's chest. The Australian swallowed in anticipation, watching Spy take the rope with one hand, testing it. "You have no qualms about this, I presume?" Spy murmured, pausing and watching Sniper's face.

"Please," Sniper managed to squeak out, weak at the thought of the events to come. Spy grinned maliciously with the rope in one hand, standing back and eyeing him.

"Strip."

Sniper shivered under the force of the one word, then was able to eagerly take off his glove and jacket before Spy interrupted him. "Slowly."

Sniper bit his lip, his cock already showing an immense interest as he shakily pulled off his hat and vest slower then he had pulled off the other garments. He piled them neatly to the side at Spy's quiet request, his white undershirt soon on the ever-growing pile. Sniper hesitated at his belt buckle. Spy's eyes flicked downwards and he said softly, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Sniper shrugged, and Spy pressed on. "But it seems, to me at least, that you really-" He eyed the bulge in Sniper's pants. "- _really_ want this."

"Shut up," Sniper snapped unthinkingly.

Spy knew he was walking a thin line. Sniper seemed to be as apprehensive as he looked, and could decide whether or not to go through with it at the drop of a hat. Spy needed to be careful. Well, his bold starting move had worked, so he may as well use a tried-and-true method; here went nothing. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "You _do_  want me to make you cum screaming, no?"

The dirty words seemed to shock Sniper. Spy held his breath as the marksman widened his eyes, mouth opening slightly. Then it closed, and his hands slipped to his belt. He stared intently at Spy as he slowly took it off. Spy felt a rush of relief and he helped Sniper undo his pants and slide them down, admiring the tent in his boxers that popped up as he stepped out of his pants and put them aside.

"That's enough now. Hands behind your back," Spy ordered, and Sniper hesitantly obeyed, head down as he waited for more orders. "Stand still," Spy murmured as he looped the rope around Sniper's wrists, then guided Sniper down to his knees and tied his legs apart. Sniper could only obey, whimpering as his thighs were spread wide open. He was at full mast, whimpering when Spy brushed his fingers lightly against the front of his underwear.

"Well. You're excited, aren't you?" Spy murmured, smirking. Sniper nodded and made a soft moaning sound, trying to thrust his hips towards Spy, but he stood up with his bulging crotch directly in front of Sniper's face. "Before I give you any pleasure, you will pleasure me," Spy ordered, undoing his pants, then pulling them and his underwear down just enough so his cock could hang out. Sniper's eyes widened at the sight, and he licked his lips subconsciously. Spy smirked the tiniest bit and grabbed ahold of Sniper's chin, keeping him in place as he guided his cock into Sniper's mouth. Sniper moaned around it and started sucking eagerly, making Spy curse and rock his hips. Spy held onto Sniper's hair as he sucked on the head, then slowly worked his way downwards until he had his nose pressed against the Frenchman's abdomen, making Spy gasp out curse words in French.

Spy paused in his thrusting, and panted as he thought for a moment. He wondered briefly if he could... " _Je vais vas te faire encule si dur_ ," he murmured to Sniper.

Sniper had no goddamn idea what Spy had just said. The tone of his voice was unmistakable, though, and Sniper rightfully assumed that he was about to be on the receiving end of Spy's infamous dirty talking. He moaned louder around Spy's dick and sucked hard, saliva almost dripping out of his mouth.

Spy grinned and continued to speak. " _Vous êtes comme une salope pour ma bite_ ," he murmured, grabbing a fistful of Sniper's hair and tugging him forward. " _Vous voulez vraiment avoir des relations sexuelles contre le mur, à droite?_ " It was all Sniper could do to refrain from throwing himself to the floor, splayed out and displayed for Spy to have his wicked way.

"That's enough now," Spy murmured as he pulled back. Sniper groaned in protest and leaned forward, trying to follow him, but Spy pulled back on his hair to keep him in place. "I suppose we do need the, ah, _questionable items_  now. How ironic," Spy mused, moving towards the back to acquire the condoms and lube.

Sniper's eyes widened as he spotted them, and he chewed on his lip, images of Spy screwing him into the ground flashing behind his eyes. 

Spy rummaged around in the back, then retrieved lube and condoms from the overturned shelf and slowly started stripping in front of Sniper. Sniper watched as Spy sensually shed first his gloves, then his suit jacket, his tie... Though he removed those and other inconsequential items with anticipatory abandon, Spy took great care when removing his pants, inching them down agonizingly slowly and twitching his hips in Sniper's direction. When he was finally done slipping them off, he carefully removed his boxers and piled them with the rest of his clothing next to Sniper's, taking the time to fold each article neatly, teasing Sniper as the marksman ached for touch.

"Please, Spy..." Sniper begged, leaning back and presenting himself.

Spy grinned and replied, "Desperate is a good look for you. You really should wear it more often." He looked overly smug as he grabbed the bottle of lubricant and condoms, then knelt between Sniper's legs, hands rubbing lightly against the bulge in his underwear. Sniper gasped at the touches, now eyeing Spy's erect dick, slick with saliva.

"You want something, _mon cher_?" Spy murmured, slowly slipping off Sniper's underwear. His eyebrows threatened to fly off his face because hot damn, his pants did not do him justice. Spy paused a moment to admire the size, chewing on his lip, then looked up at Sniper's face. "Well?"

"I want... I w-want your- your cock, please, I want it so bad-" Sniper moaned, his dick aching.

Spy smirked at his desperation and slid close between the Sniper's spread thighs, putting a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He watched Sniper's face as he rubbed at his entrance before carefully slipping a finger inside.

Spy slowly worked up to two, then three fingers, not hitting his prostate yet- that'd be for later. Sniper squirmed, just wanting to be fucked into a wall. Spy took his fingers out, ignoring Sniper's needy whine, and put on the condom. He slicked up his own dick, moving closer to Sniper so it brushed against his entrance.

Sniper moaned and tried to thrust towards Spy, but Spy held his hips still, carefully pushing forward until his cock was completely inside Sniper's tight ass. The marksman had let out a cacophony of moans and grunts and whimpers as he was filled up, and Spy waited patiently for Sniper to catch his breath before pulling back and then thrusting back in, angling his hips upward and purposely hitting his prostate. Sniper practically screamed, hips jerking backward with the force of Spy's thrust. As Spy continued to pound him, Sniper panted and moaned and sobbed, the Frenchman's hands running all over his body and cock jabbing against Sniper's prostate with every thrust.

"I-if you keep that up, I'm g- AH!- goin' to cum sooner than you think, mate-" Sniper cut himself off with a loud moan, squirming in pleasure.

"And what-" Spy hissed between thrusts, "do you think- I am trying- to do?" He reached for Sniper's sizable dick and stroked it in time with his thrusts. 

Sniper shouted in pleasure as he was brought closer to the edge, gasping out pleas for more. Spy leaned forward and whispered- in English this time- "You like being fucking pounded like this, bitch?" And Sniper was cumming, cock shooting out white all over his stomach. Spy milked him for all he had, then let go and grabbed Sniper's hips, pounding into him and moaning desperately. Sniper continued moaning and pleading for Spy to cum inside him, which set the Frenchman off on a feverish pace until he was moaning Sniper's name and releasing hard inside him.

Spy collapsed on top of Sniper, panting after all the exercise, and the two of them stayed like that for a few moments until Spy remembered that Sniper was still tied up. Spy gingerly pulled himself out of and off of Sniper, removing the condom and neatly tying it before putting it off to the side. He then reached forward and carefully undid the rope, letting Sniper lean against the wall with a comfortable sigh. Spy handed him the rope, then stood up, pulling his suit back on piece by piece.

After a few minutes with his head lolled against the wall, Sniper eventually followed, achingly standing up and pulling his outfit back on, then turning to Spy. "So."

"So," Spy repeated. "This was... Fantastic. Marvelous. Very enjoyable. Perhaps... we can strike a deal," he mused. 

A smirk slowly grew on Sniper's face as he replied, "A deal? An' what do ya propose?" 

Spy made a sweeping motion, indicating their current situation. "If you are not opposed to the idea... We could make _this_  a permanent arrangement." 

Sniper's smirk extended into a grin and he nodded. "Sounds good, mate. We can do this any time."

Spy smiled briefly and settled down on the ground. After a moment, Sniper sat next to him. They rested comfortably for a bit until Spy broke the silence by clearing his throat and saying, "I assume that Medic and Scout planned this." Sniper have him a curt nod, and he continued. "Naturally, we do not want to give them the satisfaction of being right, yes?" Sniper nodded again, intrigued. "Well, they must have had their reasons for wanting us to... Well, to do _this_." He shrugged and glanced around the closet. "My guess," he concluded, "is that the desire for our copulation stemmed from a longing for a relationship of their own."

Sniper raised his eyebrows. "Are you implyin' we make 'em jealous? Is that what you're proposin'? Even for a spy like you, that's dirty."

"Well, it certainly won't be our fault if they _just so happen_  to catch the two of us kissing or... engaging in... _coitus_... at conspicuous areas of the base," Spy grinned.

Sniper chuckled as the idea grew on him. "Definitely not our fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, neither T2S4U nor I speak French, so I had to go through loads of shenanigans to get proper grammar (I'm a bit of a stickler for it, in case anyone somehow hasn't noticed). Therefore, if anyone fluent in the language of love notices that the words just don't work, please do not hesitate to inform me- I know what it's like to encounter poor translations in an otherwise well-written work! Oh, also, neither one of us is Australian, so there's that too. Gosh we suck.  
> ~oT


	2. Scout Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic and Scout rush back to the video monitoring room to bask in the fruits of their labor. As soon as it's obvious that Sniper and Spy are, ah, getting their differences worked out, Scout decides that he really needs to leave. To, uh, clean his room. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao you need to read the previous chapter to understand this one. Don't just skip to the Scout smut. C'mon.  
> -T2S4U

"I did it, I got him, let's go, let's go!" Scout raced down the hall, addressing Medic with a gleeful smile on his face.  

 

"Ah! _Das ist sehr ausgezeichnet_! Come, Scout-" Medic grinned back at the runner as he too sprinted off towards the video monitoring room, where they had tampered with the wiring. Or rather, Dell had. In the name of science, of course, or so he had been told. In any case, the new system allowed two giddy mercenaries to listen in on two annoyed ones locked in a closet. 

Scout quickly overtook the Medic, skidding around a corner and zooming ahead into the monitoring room. "Come on, hurry up!" He called, sliding into a chair and frantically searching for the proper set of headphones. 

Medic ran in a few seconds later, snatching up the correct pair and putting the left side to his right ear. "It's this one, here, listen to the other end-" Scout nearly tripped over his own feet as he hurriedly scooted the chair over and pressed the right side to his left ear. The two mercenaries sat silently for a moment, ears adjusting to the volume difference. Then, slowly, Sniper's voice could be heard. It was tinny and far away, but sure enough, it was there. 

"It worked!" Scout cheered, jumping up and sending the headphones flying. Medic glared at him and picked them back up as Scout clapped his hands over his mouth. "Right- quiet- sorry," he whispered. Medic shook his head slightly and concentrated on the other conversation. 

"... They planned this out," Sniper was saying, and Scout grinned at Medic. Then there was a loud crash, and Sniper sounded annoyed as he asked why Spy had done- something. When Spy replied that they had no need for "them," Scout gasped softly and cast a horrified glance at Medic. The doctor made a face, but sat quietly as Sniper agreed with the Spy.

 

Then there was silence.

 

After nearly a full minute of just sitting there, Medic sighed and stood up, giving Scout full ownership of the headphones. "It seems," he said, "that our plan has failed."

Scout bit his lip. "I don't get it. What'd we do wrong? It shoulda worked, how come it didn't work?"

Medic shrugged nonchalantly. "We didn't do anything wrong, our hypothesis was merely disproven. No matter, we can surely find another way to achieve our ends."

Scout pouted. "But it really shoulda worked! They're trapped in a damn closet together, they've got plenty a lube an' stuff, an' they _obviously_  like each other-" 

"Eh, no. Not like that, I think. I am fairly certain that the two of them just have... unresolved tension between themselves. As far as I have seen, neither of them harbors any romantic feelings for one other."

Scout shrugged. "Whatever, it don't even matter. The problem is that they ain't screwin' an' that's what we did this for!"

"True," Medic nodded. "But there are certainly other opportunities, and we will take them. In the meantime..." He straightened his tie and ran a hand through his hair. "I will be in the lab." Scout waved rather sadly as Medic left the room. 

Scout drummed his fingers on his knee, slouching down in his seat disappointedly. Just as he was about to give up and leave as well, there was a sudden shout from the headphones. He leapt up and ran down the hall, calling, "MEDIC! Yo, DOC!" He wheeled around the corner and crashed into the surgeon just as he was turning around, sending them both sprawling to the ground. "Owwww..." He groaned. 

"Ach- watch where you're going, Drecksau! I heard you the first time!" Medic growled, shoving Scout off irritably. 

"Yeah- okay- fuck, sorry! Look, I just came to tell you that they're talking again! Well, arguing. But they're makin' noise an' I thought you might wanna go back an' hear 'em-" 

Medic nodded, his bad mood completely gone, and dusted himself off. "Onward, then!"

They sprinted back into the room and Scout grabbed the headphones, pressing one side to his ear. Medic crept beside him and did the same. 

"I cannot BELIEVE you!" Spy shrieked, making the two voyeurs wince. "At a time like THIS-"  

"What's going on?" Scout whispered. 

"I don't KNOW, does it look like I have any more information than you do?" Medic hissed back. Scout just rolled his eyes and shushed Medic, going back to listening in on the two trapped mercs.

"-that you would- would respond in such a manner to our debate-" Spy's voice sounded shriller than normal and Scout murmured, "The fuck...?" before Medic shushed him and took out a notebook and a pen from a nearby drawer, writing frantically with one hand.

Sniper's voice came through the headset, sounding annoyed. "Wait a second, mate, you're the one makin' a big deal-"

 "Fascinating," Medic murmured, scribbling down more messy notes.

"-so what if I like being roughly handled, it's fine-" Sniper's voice had grown louder, but Scout's eyes widened as what Sniper just said sank in. Oh. That was... Pretty hot.

Medic gasped and started hurriedly scrawling, tilting his head to keep the headphones in place while he held his notebook with both hands.

Scout shifted a little, headphone pressed hard against his ear as he struggled to catch all of what was happening without visuals.

There was some yelling from both closeted persons and some sounds of struggle before there was a thunk, and then silence.

Medic and Scout both strained to hear even the tiniest sound, Medic even pausing his note-taking. There were small shuffling noises, and then a growl and moan. Medic and Scout exchanged triumphant glances before a voice came in: "Rope? You kinky bastard."

"Holy fuckin' shit," Scout's jaw dropped as he realized that was Spy's voice and that meant Sniper kept rope on him all the damn time. He could do so much with that- wait, what?

Medic immediately went back to quickly jotting things down, grinning slightly as he continued listening.

"-There's no reason for you to have it now, unless... you want to tie someone up."

"Hooooly fuckin' shit," Scout murmured, imagining the tiny closet the spook and bushman are trapped in. Spy probably still had Sniper shoved up against the wall and maybe he taken the rope from him, and- oh Spy was complaining about Sniper's "response" earlier, holy shit- did that mean Sniper had a boner? Oh holy crap that's hot.

Scout has to shift around a bit just to hide his rising boner from the ever-observant Medic. He was getting way too excited about this.

"Strip," came Spy's voice loud and clear from the headphones and Scout swallowed anxiously. _Wish I was the one he's sayin' that to..._  he thought suddenly before shaking his head. He was trying to hook Sniper and Spy up, not get fucked into the wall by one of them. Or both.

"You do want me to make you cum screaming, no?" Scout heard, and dear lord, was he only hearing the super dirty lines? It seemed to have the same effect on Sniper, because the next thing Scout heard was a belt being undone. He squinted as he heard what was probably Spy tying Sniper up and a lot of intermediate moans (courtesy of the marksman) when- "Before I give you any pleasure, you will pleasure me." 

"Tha fuck does that mean-" Scout muttered before some very obvious sucking sounds floated through the headphones.

 

Oh.

 

Scout was suddenly extremely aware that this situation was super hot and also he had a boner that could get noticed at any time by Medic. It got even worse when he recognized Spy's French murmuring as super hot dirty talk, judging by the way Sniper was moaning.

"Very interesting," Medic mumbled to himself, still scribbling away.

 Scout stared at him, dumbfounded. How was he not affected by this at all? His attention snapped back to the noises from headphones: Spy pulling Sniper off his dick, Spy talking about getting the "questionable items", clothing rustling, Sniper begging-

Oh wait a second, Sniper begging.

"Please, Spy-"

 

Oh yes. 

 

Spy was making a jab at Sniper about his begging, then-

"I want... I w-want your- your cock, please, I want it so bad-"

 

Mmm.

 

Scout had to shift himself again, dick definitely paying attention as he tried to guess at what was happening from the vague moans and whines he was hearing.

And suddenly Sniper was making all sorts of noises, and Scout realized that Spy was actually fucking him now. He tried to focus on a spot of what looked suspiciously like dried blood on the table instead of Sniper's irresistible moans, but soon enough he was panting and about to jump the nearest human (i.e. Medic). He needed to leave, now.

"I, uh- I gotta go, doc, sorry, gotta go- clean mah room, people've been complainin' about it an'- yeah-" Scout got up and dashed away before Medic could even question him. He sprinted through the hallways, doing his best to avoid all life forms as he did so, and finally made it to his room, slamming the door and locking it behind him. "Man is it hard to run with a boner," Scout said off-handedly to himself before squeezing it hard through his pants. "Fuuuuuuck," he moaned, then let go long enough to make it to his bed before collapsing onto his back, pressing his palm against the bulge in his pants. "Fuckin' hell..." he murmured, quickly undoing his belt, then yanked down his pants to get a hand on his neglected cock. He gasped and couldn't help but let out a loud moan, which he tried to stifle with his pillow. He shook as he slowly stroked his dick, precum already beading at the tip because it'd been so long. He chewed on his lip as he imagined Spy turning that French dirty talking on him, holy shit. While fucking him into the bed. Good.

Or maybe both Spy and Sniper could both dom him, one pounding into him while the other fucked his mouth-

Scout literally had to stop jerking it because he was about to cum already. Holy shit it really had been too long.

Scout trembled as he let his imagination get the better of him once more, imagining Spy whispering French into his ear while pinning him against the bed, slamming into him again and again-

And maybe while Sniper knelt in front of him, he'd fuck Scout's mouth until he moaned, thick spurts of cum filling Scout's mouth- and holy shit he'd make Scout swallow it, and Scout would be 100% okay with it, all while Spy kept pounding into him-

Scout let out a cracked whimper as he started jerking it hard, cock over-sensitive at this point from all the teasing. He cried out as he came, hard enough that his cum hit his chest. 

Scout just laid there, panting but mind blank in his post-orgasm moment. Then it slowly dawned on him that he had totally just jerked it to fantasies about his colleagues. 

Well, fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is out right after the first chapter, but don't get too excited. We won't update nearly as quickly after this, since we'd already started chapter two before posting chapter one. Sorry for the inconvenience, but take solace in the fact that we do in fact have more chapters planned, and we know exactly what's going down and when.  
> ~oT
> 
> Get memed on. B) Tfw you realize you can edit something you're a co-author of. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> -T2S4U


	3. Out of the Closet, Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper and Spy are still trapped in that closet, so Scout decides to calm his sex drive down by engaging with the people he was daydreaming about. He's a real smart egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO SMUT IN THIS ONE, HAHAHAHAHA, I FOOLED YOU ALL!  
> Ahem.  
> I realized that we hadn't planned on getting Snipes and Spook out of that closet, so I quickly put together a little expository drabble. This is all me, folks, no beta reader or anything. Pure, raw, unadulterated vomit.  
> ~oT
> 
> Okay untrue, I looked at it but in fairness I thought it was amazing and beautiful and didn't need any editing. I was correct.  
> -T2S4U

The key turned in the lock. As the door creaked open, Sniper and Spy could finally see outside of their dim little closet world- and straight into Scout's smug face. "Hey there, ya lovebirds," he snickered. Sniper rolled his eyes and grumbled, gruffly shouldering past Scout and hightailing it out of Medic's operation room.

Spy glanced at Sniper's rapidly retreating figure with an appraising look, then turned a smoldering glare on Scout. His lip curled, and he hissed, " _You_."

"Me," Scout grinned, leaning on the doorframe and ornately gesticulating for Spy to exit. "Why..." He bowed, "don't you..."

"Don't say it!" Spy snarled, clapping both hands over his ears and hastily stepping out.

"Come _out of the closet_?!"

Scout broke into peals of laughter and Spy groaned. "I am going to kill you," he muttered, dragging a hand down his face.

"Not if ya can't catch me first!" Scout hooted as he sprinted away.

"Some other time, then," Spy said sourly. He made a mental note to bring his butterfly knife to dinner.

\---

Scout woke up in respawn with a huge grin on his face. Dying, schmying. He'd managed to get Spy all hells of pissed. "If I could high five myself, I would," he told the empty air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grass-fed. Cage-free. Organic. Pasture-raised. Non-GMO.  
> ~oT
> 
> No preservatives. Homegrown. Diet. Gluten-free. Fair Trade Certified.  
> -T2S4U


	4. SniperSpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper takes it upon himself to initiate one of Spy's promised meet-ups. They both have fun. Better yet, Dom!Spy makes an exciting appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks, you're all in luck today. Not only do you get a decent-sized update, but it contains some truly raunchy material, most of it courtesy of the lovely T2S4U. Let's give a nice big round of applause, shall we?  
> ~oT
> 
> Well I do my best.  
> -T2S4U

It had been three days since what Sniper had dubbed "The Closet Incident" had occurred, and he and Spy hadn't spoken since. He had tried, once, to make polite conversation at the dinner table. Unfortunately, when Spy happened to glance over as he elegantly poured himself another glass of wine, Sniper suddenly felt oddly out of place and didn't say anything at all.

This was a problem, Sniper decided. The two of them certainly needed to talk about the situation they found themselves entrenched in. He knew it, and was determined to settle things.

 _Tonight_ , he told himself. He'd knock on Spy's door, politely ask to have a word (he had rehearsed with the eager Pyro), and somehow segue into discussing their... What? Relationship? No, that wasn't what he wanted from Spy. Hopefully it wasn't what the rogue wanted either, he'd feel terrible if he was leading him on...

Sniper shook his head to clear his thoughts. Spy, after all, had been the one to suggest subsequent get-togethers, any awkwardness that might ensue was completely his fault. Yeah, that seemed all right to him. Blame everything on Spy. Good plan.

\---

Sniper took a deep breath to calm himself, then walked over to Spy's room. His heart was thumping a mile a minute and his hands were twitching, but he forced himself to breathe slowly as he approached Spy's door. He paused, then knocked lightly, almost hoping that Spy wouldn't answer.

...That was ridiculous, he and Spy really needed to talk, he wanted to see him-

"Go away," came a voice from within.

"Spook, it's me," Sniper replied, spine tingling apprehensively at Spy's response.

There was a pause, then, "Come in." Sniper opened the door and walked in, immediately spotting Spy smoking a cigarette in his armchair. "If you're planning to stay a while, go ahead and close the door behind you," Spy said, tapping his cigarette on an ashtray that was somewhat precariously balanced on the armrest.

"Erm- right..." Sniper mumbled, turning around and closing the door.

"So. What did you want?" Spy asked, gesturing to the only other chair in the vicinity. Sniper sat down, already feeling tension fill the air between them.

"Well, I was wonderin' if we could talk."

"About?" Spy raised an eyebrow, idly tapping the ashtray again.

"Well, our. Our thing."

 _"Thing_."

"Well, yeah. I know we made a deal but I think we probably need to work out the kinks, mate. Uh- no pun intended, I- shit- never mind-"

Spy raised an eyebrow. "You mean we need to discuss the proverbial terms and conditions, oui?"

"Uh, yeah." Sniper cleared his throat and tried not to blush terribly.

Spy took a long drag of his cigarette and for a moment his room was completely silent. Then, he blew out the smoke in a long, steady stream and spoke. "I have no romantic interest in you."

Well, that was a huge relief. "Yeah. Ah, same goes for you. No offense, 'course, but you're not really my type. I mean, we can still screw if y'want, but... No dates, or... anything weird like that. I'm not gonna tell you I love you."

Spy's lips quirked upward in a smirk. "I should hope not."

"Well, good. Glad we... Got that settled, then..." Sniper trailed off awkwardly.

Spy stubbed his cigarette out. "You have something else on your mind."

Sniper scratched his nose. "You... You mentioned doing... You know, what we did... Again, sometimes-"

"Well, I believe our agreement was to copulate occasionally, especially to flaunt in front of Medic and Scout."

"Well, yeah, but-" Sniper seemed visibly distressed, his hands waving about as he spoke. "Well. I. When do we- when do we even-?"

"Are you asking me when we will next have sexual congress?" Spy asked bluntly.

"I- why can't you just call it fucking? Do you really have to sound so bloody fancy all the time?" Sniper grumbled, going on the offense.

"Don't change the subject," Spy snapped, pulling out another cigarette.

Sniper flushed and shifted, then replied hesitantly, "Well, kinda. I just want to know if we have a- a system, so to speak."

"So you want to know how we can tell if one of us wants to sexually engage the other?"

Sniper rolled his eyes at Spy's wording, but replied, "Yeah, that's it."

Spy stood up and slowly sauntered over to him, still smoking his cigarette. "Well, first of all, I believe if one of us wants to engage in those activities and the other doesn't mind, we can certainly do that." He leaned over Sniper and ran a gloved hand up his inner thigh, smirking predatorily.

"Um- I- okay," Sniper stuttered, surprised but not unhappy with the turn of events.

"All one of us has to do..." Spy murmured sultrily, grinding his cigarette into the ashtray, "Is make it _clear_  to the other," he finished, cupping Sniper's chin. Sniper was suddenly very aware of the hard lump in Spy's pants, conveniently located right below eye level. He swallowed thickly and chanced a glance down, then snapped his gaze back up and flushed. "My eyes are up here, cher," Spy smirked, pressing down against Sniper's crotch ever-so-slightly. Sniper groaned softly and let his head roll back, feeling his cock start to harden at the stimulus. "Does that sound like an agreeable plan to you?" Spy asked smugly, pressing harder.

"Yes," Sniper gasped out, hands going to fumble at Spy's clothes.

"Not yet," Spy grinned as he stepped back, slowly loosening his tie. "Stand up." Sniper did so eagerly, feeling a little light-headed. "Now strip. All the way." Those words held as much force as the first time he'd said them to Sniper, and the bushman practically melted, shedding clothes quickly until he was standing fully naked in front of Spy. "Very good, amour. Now. I know how you feel about rope. How about chains?" Spy asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Ch-" Sniper stopped himself, his eyes widening. That... Actually sounded super hot. "Y- yeah? Yes, I mean yes."

"You are sure?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Spy smirked, rushing off somewhere to do... something, then returned without his cigarette- but with his arms full of chains.

Sniper's mouth went dry as he saw them and his cock quickly rose to full mast. The chains were thin, not quite the circumference of Sniper's pinkie, but they looked fairly strong and certainly capable of immobilizing him, if used properly. There seemed to be several lengths, each with a shackle on either end. Spy had evidently also brought his handcuff collection.He grinned. "Lie on the ground. Face up."

Sniper obliged, and Spy knelt between his legs and got to work. He took a cuff of one of the shorter lengths and affixed it to one of Sniper's wrists, the other end at an ankle. He repeated the action on the other side, so Sniper was forced to kneel awkwardly with his arms stretched out behind him. His feet were cuffed together, or rather the spots directly over the other shackles were. Spy clicked his tongue and deemed the chaining sufficient, his own cock trapped and throbbing inside his fancy French designer pants. "You look rather desperate already... it's only been a few minutes," Spy smirked, stepping in front of Sniper and unzipping his pants.

Sniper's mouth started watering at the thought of sucking the spook's dick again but he just nodded, getting accustomed to his teasing. Spy didn't bother completely undressing as he pulled his cock out of his underwear. He didn't even have time to speak before Sniper dove for his dick, putting half of it in his mouth immediately. "Oh, _merde_ ," Spy breathed out in surprise, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of Sniper's warm, wet mouth around his cock. Sniper moaned eagerly and sunk down further, quickly becoming flushed and desperate. "Relax and let me fuck your mouth," Spy murmured and Sniper whimpered, glad to be able to actually understand the Frenchman this time. Sniper relaxed his throat accordingly and let Spy take ahold of his hair, holding him in place as he slowly started thrusting back and forth. Sniper used his tongue to lick against the head every time it passed by, and Spy groaned, wondering if he should fuck Sniper's mouth until he came all over his face, or push him down and take him against the floor. _No, this time, he'll have to earn his pleasure, but even then I'll hold back_ , Spy thought with a smirk, but it quickly fell from his face when Sniper swallowed around his dick. Spy started fucking his mouth faster, muttering more filthy words to amp up Sniper's desperation.

The marksman's cock ached for touch and he whined, wondering when Spy would just shove him down and fuck him. When he looked up, he noticed that Spy was definitely getting close and showing no signs of stopping. Sniper moaned, almost a question, but Spy cried out and came hard down Sniper's throat, prompting the bushman to pull back and let some of the cum hit his lips.

"Mon dieu," Spy mumbled, looking down at Sniper, who was licking his release off his lips and swallowing. _Amazing_. Spy unceremoniously stuffed himself back into his pants, sighing contentedly.

"Well, that was nice and all, but if you don't mind, I have a problem," Sniper grumbled, shifting as best he could in an attempt to spread his legs.

"Mmm. Hold on a moment," Spy considered, sat down in his designated smoking chair. He took out a cigarette, lit it, and took a long drag, closing his eyes as he exhaled.

"Spook, please," Sniper begged, ready to somehow break through the chains and jerk himself off.

Spy yawned and settled teasingly back in his chair.

"Spy!"

"Mmmmm. I suppose so," Spy sighed, moving back towards Sniper and kneeling in front of him, cigarette in one hand as he started to lazily stroke Sniper's cock with the other. Sniper cried out at the first skin-on-skin contact he'd gotten since their romp first began, and quickly dissolved into a moaning mess as Spy idly rubbed his cock. Sniper ignored the smoke being blown in his face and was quickly brought to the edge, moaning Spy's name as he came all over his stomach. Spy moved back to look at Sniper, then leaned forward and sensually licked the cum off Sniper's stomach. Sniper was so shocked, he didn't so much as move when Spy finished and started removing the chains.

"Oh my God," Sniper finally managed to breathe out, eyes wide as the chains were slowly slipped off him.

"Is that the sort of arrangement you were looking for?" Spy asked, smirking.

"Y-yeah," Sniper mumbled, still reeling from what had just happened as he slowly pulled his clothes back on.

"So, our agreement stands. We... _fuck_  in front of Scout and Medic to make them jealous..."

 _"Especially_  Scout! That piece of shit..." Sniper growled.

"...and if you want this again, let me know," Spy smirked, exhaling cigarette smoke.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Sniper mumbled, now fully clothed.

"And don't be afraid to talk to me anytime either. Good night, mon cher," Spy's eyes drifted closed yet again as Sniper walked towards the door.

"Night, spook." Sniper grinned, satisfied, as he walked out of the room and closed the door.


	5. MedicScout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic and Scout keep finding Spy and Sniper in questionable positions all around the base. As is his wont, Scout gets really annoyed about it. Perhaps he should find some way to release his tension...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took us so long (school is pretty stressful and time-consuming)! It was, admittedly, my fault- I took forever to finish an editing readthrough... But hopefully we'll start having chapters out in a more timely manner.  
> ~oT  
> Lmao yeah, I had this written like 84 years ago but it's aight because I am not letting anything I wrote get posted without oT's proofreading. Also school sucks.  
> -T2S4U

Scout was Royally Fucking Pissed.

  
His and Medic's scheme to set up Sniper and Spy had been fun at first, pride-induced murder aside. But this... Yes, this was a bit much.

  
It was the second time today- _today_ \- that he'd found the two Support mercenaries entwined around each other in the throes of passion.

  
The first time hadn't been so bad- they had only been making out. Annoying and vaguely unsettling, yes, but still bearable. But now this. It was a new low for them, Scout knew it.

  
He'd run into them before, rutting up against each other in a rarely-used hallway or palming each other semi-discreetly beneath the dinner table (that one in particular had been especially awkward- Scout had been sitting across from them and could see their expressions).

  
But just now, he'd _seen_  them. He'd seen Spy grab Sniper's head, pulling his hair, and roughly yank his head forward, pulling his mouth farther down the cock he'd been servicing. And they were in the damn _game room_.

  
"Get a fuckin' room, the two a' ya!" Scout had yelled before running off to some fellatio-merc-free part of the base. He ended up at Medic's office, jogging inside and immediately locating him at one of the operating tables.

  
"Doc-" Scout paused next to Medic, panting just the tiniest bit from running. "Doc, ya gotta help me."

  
"What is it...?" Medic asked in the oddly cheerful way of his, not even looking up from his work. Scout heaved a sigh, collapsing into a chair near the table and dragging it over to Medic's table. Medic briefly looked up, but other than that, kept at his work.

  
"It's Snipes and fuckin' Spy- well, more like  _Spy fucking Sniper_. Everywhere. I've walked in on 'em twice today, doc. And about five hundred times in the past couple a' days. I know we set 'em up but can't you make 'em stop?"

  
"That might be because the... _lovers_ -" Medic spit the word out as if it had turned rotten in his mouth- "made a deal to make sure we see them doing precisely what you observed. Unfortunately, I myself have walked in on them multiple times since their little tryst in the closet," Medic replied, putting a stack of papers aside.

  
"Wait wait wait. Are you sayin' they made a fuckin' deal to flaunt their relationship in front a' us? And ya KNEW it?!" Scout asked incredulously.

  
"Ja. Why, does it bother you?"

  
"Does it- does it _bother_  me?! Are you freakin' kiddin' me?"

  
"I don't know why you're so upset, Liebchen. Are you perhaps... jealous of them?"

  
Scout gasped. "I'm not _jealous_! They don't even have nothin', all they do is suck each otha's dicks in tha hallways-"

 

"So you're sexually frustrated and want what they have."

  
"I just told you I'm not freakin' jealous! I just-" Scout stopped and scowled at Medic, who wasn't paying serious attention but instead scribbling something down on a scrap of paper. Scout growled and pushed whatever it was (obviously not important) off to the side, stepping in front of Medic. "I'm complainin' to ya, why aren't ya payin' attention?"

  
Medic sighed and sat back, saying, "I was busy. Make this as quick as possible... that shouldn't be hard for you."

  
Scout paced while he talked. "Hey, it ain't my fault I got shit to say! As I was sayin', I keep catchin 'em touchin' each otha or suckin' each otha's dicks- although it's usually Snipah all up on Spy's, but that ain't the point-"

  
"I know you don't want to admit it, but I _am_  a doctor, you know, and what you're feeling is _plainly_  unresolved sexual frustration," Medic said, coldly regarding Scout through his glasses.

  
"I toldja that's not it, doc! I just-" Scout paused his pacing, thinking hard over what Medic had said. He wasn't completely sure what "unresolved" meant, but he understood "sexual" and "frustration".

  
_Well, I guess I've been super horny lately..._  Scout thought. _Might as well ask someone to help. Oh look, Medic. He'll do_.  
Scout sat down on the table in front of Medic, legs slightly spread as he leaned forward to grab Medic's tie. "Okay doc, sure, I got that... Whatever ya said... If you got tha cure," Scout purred, pulling on Medic's tie a bit.

  
Medic gave Scout a look over the top of his glasses, not moving.

  
"C'mon, doc. I got tha disease, and since you're a medic, you just _gotta_  help me," Scout bit his lip, spreading his legs a bit farther.

  
Next thing Scout knew, Medic (who figured that just so long as there weren't any sappy feelings involved, he could deal with an overly whiny booty call) was standing between his legs and his mouth was at his ear.

  
"Are you sure?" Medic murmured into Scout's ear.

  
"Y-yeah, I mean- um- ye-" Scout stuttered before letting out a surprised moan as Medic bit down hard on his collarbone. He gasped as the doctor pulled him by the ass hard against himself, crotch to crotch. Dick to dick. Hot. He whimpered as Medic pressed hard against his quickly-hardening dick, both of his hands squeezing his ass. Medic started slowly sucking on Scout's neck, one hand moving from the boy's ass to his crotch. Scout keened as Medic palmed his cock through his pants and wrapped his arms around Medic's neck. The German slipped his hand inside Scout's pants to stroke at his cock, and he lost it.

  
Scout panted and moaned and cried out as Medic jerked him off, legs squeezed tightly around his waist. Medic sucked lightly on Scout's neck, the hand on Scout's ass sliding to slip up his shirt, fingers teasing at hard nipples.

  
"Ohhh fuck- fuckin'- fuckin' hell doc, I'm- fuck-" Scout was a gasping, moaning mess at that point, head tilted back as Medic pinched at his nipples and pulled the runner's cock out of his pants.

  
Medic finished making hickeys on Scout's neck and kissed him hard, and the other mercenary melted under his lips, whimpering into his mouth. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Scout's cock and he shook, obviously getting close-

  
And that was when Medic stepped back entirely.

  
Scout looked dazed, eyes hazy with lust trying to focus on Medic. "Wh-"

  
"Shush," was all he said, stripping off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, then undoing his pants and pulling them down slightly. Meanwhile Scout was idly rubbing his cock, watching with fascination as Medic undressed.

  
Then Medic walked towards Scout, pulling his hand away from his cock and pressing it to his. Scout cried out at the sudden friction, skin heating up quickly as Medic attached his mouth to the his neck once more as he thrusted against him.

  
"Fuck, doc- I'm- _fuck_ \- I'm gettin' close-" Scout managed to gasp out, but then-

  
"Oy, doc, moi arm's all bloodied up cause Pyro thought it'd be a good idea to- holy **FUCK**!"

 

Sniper stood wide-eyed with his left hand still pressed to the door he'd just slammed open.

 

Medic cleared his throat.

 

"Ah, yes, Sniper. I am, er, _otherwise occupied_  at the moment, but I assure you that once I have... Finished, I-"

  
"No! No really, I'm foine, you two just- go on- havin' fun! Ah- let me just-" Sniper made a vague gesture toward the door. "I'll just be- over- yeah," he stuttered, pointing down the hall as he slipped away.

  
Scout's face was like a brand. "Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. That just happened. What the fuck am I gonna do now? Snipes is gonna rub this in mah face for years, doc! Aw, fuck. I'm doomed. Just fuckin' kill me now, bring me back later, just end it..." He buried his face in his hands, balancing on the table.

  
"Don't worry about it." Medic said. He carefully moved Scout's hands back to the table. "We can deal with him later." He raised his eyebrows and Scout nodded. The doctor then moved his hands to both their cocks and his mouth back to Scout's neck.

  
"Don't stop, don't fuckin' stop, doc," Scout moaned, head tilted back as Medic stroked their cocks together. Medic smirked and murmured, "Keep begging," in the younger man's ear, slowing his strokes.

  
Scout whined and spread his legs a bit farther, gasping, "Please, just- fuckin'- make me cum, doc, please- I'm beggin' ya, just- AH!"  
Scout cried out as Medic shifted his grip to grasp the other more firmly and started stroking with the full force of his excitement. Scout whimpered and clung to Medic's shoulders, pressing desperate kisses to his neck.

"You like that?" Medic hissed.

  
"I'm gonna- fuckin'- _fuck_ \- DOC!" Scout keened as he came, cock shooting white all over his shirt.

  
Medic came as Scout yelled his name, panting in the other's ear as his mess joined Scout's on his shirt. The runner gasped for breath, head tilted back as he recovered. Medic quickly zipped Scout and himself up, then started to pick up the papers Scout had knocked to the ground earlier, mumbling, "That's more exercise than any running will give you."

  
"Ha ha, very funny, doc." Scout rolled his eyes, then looked down and complained, "Aw, come on. All over my fuckin' shirt?"

  
"You have other shirts," Medic sniffed.

  
"Oh, shut up," Scout grumbled, stripping off his shirt and walking towards the door. "But with my luck, I'll run into everyone on the way to my room."

  
Miraculously, he didn't. He did, however, pass Spy, who grinned a little too brightly at him.


End file.
